The Gift
by starclouds
Summary: Set after 'The Hanukkah Story'. It's Christmas and the Sheffields finds the best present they've ever had. Songfic taken from the song The Gift. FM story. : Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks! :


_**Disclaimer:** This story was written for the sole purpose of entertainment only. No infringement of copyrights. I don't own The Nanny or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also don't own the song 'The Gift'. Credits duly acknowledged to the writers and creators that were involved in any way to The Nanny and the song 'The Gift'. _

_**Author's Note:** This is a songfic, inspired by the song The Gift by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride. It's a really nice song and it reminded me of Fran and Max after The Hanukkah Story. Hope you like it! Please read and review, it means a lot to me:)  
_

**The Gift** by starclouds

Maxwell Sheffield ran his finger down his wife's cheek, his eyes never leaving her face. His gaze scanned over her lovely features; her soft pale skin glowed warmly in the firelight, those luscious lips that he had kissed with much passion, her eyelashes falling against her cheeks. He loved seeing those warm chocolate brown eyes, always filled with love and caring. Max felt bad for making those eyes cry but he vowed never to see those tears again… well, maybe except for happy tears.

His hand traveled down to her hips, before letting his hand resting lightly on her abdomen, gently rising and falling as she breathed. Oh God, how he loved this woman for all she's worth – and more. Even at four months pregnant, Fran never looked more beautiful and Maxwell fell in love with her more everyday, if that was even possible. He leaned in closer to her, his mind debating with itself if he should kiss her or not. Maxwell gave in to his desires and brushed his lips lightly with hers.

Fran's eyes slowly fluttered open catching Maxwell inches away from her face. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, a smile spreading on her face. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing still up?" she asked softly, her thumb gently stroking his cheek. "Can't you sleep?"

Maxwell shook his head. "No, darling. I just love to watch you sleep." He said.

"Oh, well that's just unfair, mista." Fran said, pulling herself up. She leaned on the headboard and turned to face him. Maxwell raised his eyebrow. "I don't get to watch you sleep!" she pouted. Maxwell simply smiled and stayed silent. Fran frowned. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Of course sweetheart." He said softly. Fran looked intently at him with her eyes, trying to look for the truth in his words. Maxwell smiled and pulled her close to him. "Come here."

Fran leaned against his chest, her head lightly resting on his shoulders. Max wrapped his arms around her, his hands placed gently on her slightly protruding abdomen. She sighed softly.

"Max? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Fran felt Max nod behind her. "I just want to thank you." he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at him.

"What for?"

"For putting back my broken heart together again." Maxwell said softly, a lone tear running down his cheek. Fran softened at his face and he simply hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go. "I love you."

"Oh Max." she traced his jaw with her finger. "I love you more." Maxwell smiled, his face coming closer. He crushed his lips to her, the kiss filled with sweet passion. Fran broke the kiss, her eyes shining. "I want to thank you too ya know."

"Thank me for what?"

"For giving me the greatest Christmas gift anyone could give me." she smiled, her finger tracing lazy circles on his chest. "I thank the heavens everyday for that."

Maxwell chuckled. "What gift?" he asked, his hand snaking its way under her silk pajama top. It ended up on her belly and he started to gently rub it. "This gift?" he whispered before claiming her lips again.

"Well yes, this one's a great gift too." Fran shifted her body and faced him. "But you gave me one gift that made everything just perfect."

Maxwell looked at her confusingly. "What did I exactly give you to make everything so perfect?" he asked, his eyes searching the answer in her soft gaze. Fran brought up her left hand to his chest and placed it above his heart. The warm fire cast its light on the golden band on her finger.

"You gave this to me. Max, you gave me your heart and that's all that I need to make everything just perfect." She whispered. Fran hadn't even realized that she was crying until Max wiped her tears away.

"Are those happy tears?"

"Very happy tears." Fran said, sniffling. She gave a soft laugh.

Max laughed with her, his hands running through her soft hair. He pulled her gently towards him and kissed her, his tongue darting in and out, tasting her sweetness. They continued to kiss, never breaking apart, each one trying to show how much they loved each other. The deep chime of the grandfather's clock from the hallway announced midnight and they broke away from each other, heavily gasping for air.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Maxwell whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Fran's ear. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie." Fran replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made all prayers come true."

"What did you pray for?"

"That I find someone who will love me with all his heart."

"And God has answered your prayer?" he asked, winking.

"Oh, He definitely has." Fran responded with a smile, stifling a small yawn. Maxwell stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Let's get to bed. We have a big morning tomorrow." he whispered softly as he gently laid Fran to bed. Maxwell pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around her small body, her back resting on his chest. Snuggling under the covers, Maxwell nuzzled Fran in her neck, mumbling. "I love you. Forever."

"I love you too." Fran mumbled sleepily as the two of them drifted to sleep, the fire keeping them warm and their love for each other burning.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Brighton boomed in the dining room as they ate their Christmas dinner. Everyone was at the table, from Maxwell to the youngest of the Sheffields, Grace, with Niles and even Miss Babcock. It was the first time they felt as real as a family they've been in years and each one of them couldn't be more thankful. Tonight, everyone was family, Niles wasn't even serving and he and Miss Babcock weren't bickering.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone chimed in, laughter filling the air after. Maxwell raised his wine glass for a toast.

"To the best Christmas we've had in years!" he said, clinking his glass with everyone else's in the table. Only he, Niles and C.C. were the only ones drinking alcohol since Fran was pregnant and everyone else was underage. The murmur of laughter remained in the air as their laughs faded into smiles.

"So, did everyone like their gifts?" Fran said, keeping the conversation running. Everyone mumbled their agreement.

Christmas morning at the Sheffields went out without a hitch and everyone had a blast with their gifts. Each one had piles of new stuff from clothes to bags to books and laptops, stuffed toys and of course, Niles' $10,000 Christmas bonus. Maxwell presented Fran with the most exquisite jewelry he could find for her. Fran gave him a beautiful watch he had always admired. Everyone seemed to be genuinely happy. C.C. who was slowly becoming family even had her own pile of gifts that morning.

C.C. cleared her throat. "Maxwell, I must be going." She said, placing her napkin beside her plate. "I have work to do tomorrow."

"Oh come on, C.C. It's Christmas, you don't have to work!" Maxwell said, trying to get C.C. to stay longer. Niles piped up.

"Would you care to go out for a drink Miss Babcock?" he squeaked. Niles turned to look at his employer, asking for permission to go out for the night.

Maxwell was a bit shocked but he nodded his head. "Of course old man, by all means, go have a drink with C.C." She just glared at him. "Enjoy yourselves tonight!"

"Oh, all right. Let's go Butler boy." C.C. said as she stood up from the table. "Good night Maxwell, Nanny Fine." She looked at the children. "Er… Everyone." She huffed, striding out the door. Niles looked at the Sheffields.

"Good night everyone. Merry Christmas." He said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Niles." They all said simultaneously. Grace shook her head and watched their favorite butler exit with her father's business partner.

"When is she ever going to remember our names?" Brighton wondered out loud. They all just laughed. Fran and Max looked at each other seductively. The kids noticed the looks their parents have been having all night and decided to leave them to their own.

"Fran? Dad, may we be excused?" Maggie asked.

"Yes you may, sweetheart." Maxwell replied distractedly. His eyes were still on Fran. He only heard the muffled "thank you" from his children as they stood up carrying their plates with them. "What do you say we snuggle up on the fire in the living room?" he asked.

Fran smiled and tapped his nose. "Absolutely. But first, we have to clear the table." She said, a bit seductively. Maxwell just nodded his head. He was surprised to see that the only thing he needed to clear were their own plates.

"Where did the other plates go?"

"The kids cleared." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on. It's not like they don't do it. Let's go, we just have to stick the leftovers in the fridge and run these in the dishwasher." Fran said, picking up both of her and Max's plates. They both got to work of clearing the table and after ten minutes, have successfully cleaned up the table just like before. Maxwell grabbed her by the waist.

"Sweetheart, go sit by the fire. I'll prepare us some hot cocoa and your favorite sweets." Maxwell purred, nuzzling her neck once again. Fran giggled.

"Okay." Maxwell left and Fran settled for the living room. She plopped herself down on the couch and tucked her legs under the blanket they left in the living room for anybody who took their afternoon naps. She didn't notice the three kids quietly coming down the stairs.

"Fran?"

It was Grace. Fran turned and found her three kids walking towards her. She smiled. "Hi kids. Come here, sit with me." she said, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Grace snuggled up next to her and Maggie sat on her other side. Brighton contented himself behind the couch.

Fran looked at each of the Sheffield children. She turned towards Maggie. "What's wrong angel?" she asked, concerned.

Maggie smiled. "There's nothing wrong, Fran."

"Then, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Fran, it's like this… we… uh… we… sorta…" Brighton stuttered and Grace just cut him off.

"We haven't given you our gift yet." Grace said shyly. Fran looked at her quizzically.

"Wha do you mean you haven't given me my gift? You gave your gifts to me this morning." Fran said, pulling her baby into a tight one-armed hug. Grace shook her head.

"No. We mean the gift… from the three of us." Brighton said softly.

"Wha?"

Brighton pulled out a blue rectangular box from inside his suit and handed it to her. Fran instantly recognized the blue box from Tiffany's and she looked at each of the smiling faces of the kids she has always loved. With trembling hands, she slowly opened the box. A three stone diamond necklace and a pair of earrings gleamed brightly from the firelight, casting reflective light on her face. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"Oh my…"

Words failed Fran Sheffield for the first time. The three kids hugged their new mom. Fran didn't feel the tears that were softly coursing down her cheeks, she just felt the warmth of the three kids she loved for so long envelope her.

"Fran? Do you like it?" Grace asked anxiously. She snuggled in closer to her. "We know it's not as good as the ones that daddy buys for you but it…" Fran cut her off with a small sigh.

"I love it." Fran exclaimed softly. "But, kids. This is too much. This is too expensive; I can't take this from you."

"Heeeeeey, that's not a problem!" Brighton remarked. Fran looked at him. "That's what trust funds are for!" he joked. "Maggie and I got ours, and Gracie's savings aren't exactly behind." He said.

Fran laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, kids I love you so much. I don't know how I can repay you with this." she said, kissing each one on the cheek.

"You don't have to. You gave us something that's probably worth more than that pair." Maggie said, laying her head down on Fran's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We've got a mom back." Maggie said, drawing out a contented sigh. Fran couldn't help the tears flow freely once again.

"And this is my first Christmas that I'd remember having a mom by my side." Grace whispered, hugging her mom. She was crying too. Fran wiped her tears.

"Oh, sweetie. I love you." she cooed to her baby.

"I love you too."

Brighton had now moved to sit in the coffee table in front of them. "Yeah Fran and you gave me another gift too." He smiled sheepishly.

Fran cocked her eyebrow. "And just what is that gift, Brighton Millhouse Sheffield?" she asked. Brighton jumped up and hugged her from the front.

"You're giving me a brother!" he exclaimed. But Brighton paused for a few minutes. "Wait, you're giving me a brother, right?" All four of them laughed.

"Well B., I think you have to thank your fatha' for that one. Your baby brotha' didn't come all from me. If… you're even getting a brother."

"Nooooo!" he groaned but managed to force a smile again. "But its okay, if you're gonna give me a sister, then I'll have another twerp to play with." Brighton snorted. Fran laughed again.

"Fran, promise you'll wear the necklace and the earrings?" Maggie said, with her puppy dog looks that always melts Fran's heart. Fran cupped her eldest daughter's cheek.

"As much as I can angel. Just as long as it matches with the clothes I'm wearing." She said chuckling. Grace took the necklace out of the box and placed it in Fran's neck.

"Do you know why we picked this out for you?" Grace asked, her finger running along the delicate chain.

"No honey. Why though?" Fran asked, taking off the earrings she was wearing and putting on the new ones the kids just gave her. Maggie answered the question for her sister.

"We thought that if you wear this, you'll always remember us. The necklace and the earrings have three stones and hopefully when you're wearing it, you'd remember that it came from the three of us."

"Awww, sweetie, anything that you give me always makes me remember you." Fran said, stroking Maggie's golden hair. "But thank you, I'll always remember that." She smiled.

"I love you." Maggie said, giving Fran a final hug for the night. They heard their father rustling about from the kitchen. "We better go upstairs and leave you and Dad here."

Fran looked at them lovingly. "I love you more. And the two of you… I love you too." She said, hugging each child in turn. Maggie, Brighton and Grace all headed up to their rooms just as their father came in with a tray full of cocoa and cookies.

"Hi." Fran said, looking up from her place. Max came and placed the tray in front of her. "What took you so long?"

"I had a hard time deciding what to bring you since everything seemed to be your favorite." Maxwell said guiltily and fed her a bite of a cream cookie. He sat down beside her. "I missed you."

"Well, you were the one who took so long in the kitchen!" Fran laughed. Maxwell cupped her cheek.

"You know this is the best Christmas we've ever had."

"Yeah, too bad it had to start with you getting caught in a snowstorm." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I was so worried about you and Grace. I was even worried for Miss Babcock."

"I think that was a lesson for me. It showed me that I was meant to be here." He said softly, his hand stroking her cheek. "That Christmas will always be a time for family." Max took her left hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

Fran sighed contentedly. "Mmm-hmm. I love you too." She whispered.

Maxwell noticed the necklace she was wearing. "You weren't wearing a necklace this dinner." He said, taking the shining pendant in his fingers. "What's this?"

"These are from the kids." Fran said, tucking her hair behind her ear and showing him the earrings. "The necklace came with these."

"Wow. Those are beautiful." Maxwell said, admiring the beautiful jewelry that adorned his lovely wife. "They really gave you those?" She nodded. "Well I'm glad to know their trust fund went to something good."

"Gracie doesn't have her trust fund yet."

"No, but her savings could buy her a small apartment if she wanted to."

"Huh, isn't that just lucky."

Maxwell looked deeply into Fran's eyes. He could read the love written all over her eyes, and the joy she just felt. A few unshed tears clung to her eyelashes; presumably from the emotion she felt when the kids gave their gift to her.

He just couldn't believe his luck. How many men find true love the second time around? How many men ever had the chance to find a woman who could put a broken heart together again, teach a heart how to love again? Somehow at this point in time, Max could only wish that this wasn't a dream. He wished time could stand still and he could keep this moment forever. Fran raised her hand and swiped at the few tears that rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, am I?" Maxwell swiped the back of his hand over his eyes and felt the dampness the tears had left there. "I was wishing this isn't all a dream. I'd be terrified to wake up."

She smiled. "Honey, this isn't a dream. This is all real." she said softly, leaving a small gentle kiss on his lips. "Everything is real."

"Then... I'm happy."

Maxwell pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his body lending body heat to her. Fran closed her eyes, contemplating on the perfection of this situation. She felt Max's hand roam her body and land on her belly; she knew perfectly well what Max was thinking about. In a few months, she's going to be a new mother, and that kind of happiness just bubbled up inside of her. She sighed.

"You know, I find having you in my arms as the most perfect place on earth." Maxwell said, his voice cracking from emotion. "This is where I'm supposed to be."

Fran knew what that felt like. She turned her head towards him. "Max, don't leave me, please? I need you more everyday, you are my life now." she whispered softly, letting out a soft sigh.

"I promise you I won't. I vowed to you when we got married that I wouldn't leave you for anything, and even if time passes us by, you'd still be the most beautiful woman to me."

"Even if I look like Shamu?" Fran asked a naughty grin on her face. Maxwell laughed and kissed her nose.

"Even if you look like Shamu. Come to think of it, when this little baby gets big, you'll probably be the most beautiful woman I'd ever find."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because… because you're the one who's carrying my baby… OUR baby." He quietly said.

Fran smiled at him and Maxwell set her back on the couch. She leaned on the couch's armrest and he leaned over to her, pulling her turtleneck sweater up over her subtly swollen abdomen. He kissed the spot just above her navel before moving up to kiss her lips, his hand still making its move over her abdomen.

She giggled softly when they broke the kiss. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Brighton just thanked me earlier. He said that I gave him the best gift."

"What was that?"

"A baby brother."

"Are you giving him a baby brother?"

"Eh… I don't know. I might be up to giving him another sister." Maxwell pouted. Fran chuckled in amusement. Max really wanted to have a baby boy, "Or maybe I will have a little boy for daddy." She whispered in his ear.

Maxwell grinned. A beautiful song came over the radio, and amidst the rampant Christmas songs that aired, this station must've decided for a little holiday romance.

"Would you like to dance, my beautiful Mrs. Sheffield?" he asked, standing up and extending his hand. She gratefully took it and pulled herself up from the couch.

"I would love to, Mr. Sheffield." She said.

Maxwell took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her protectively. He held her hand gently for these hands were the most wonderful hands. Though soft and delicate in his own, he knew the wonder they have done – they have wiped the tears from his children's faces as well as his own, these hands have comforted them in the worst of times, these beautiful hands have cared for them when they were sick. Fran tucked her head in the crook of Max's shoulder and he could smell that certain fragrance of her. Oh how he loved her hair. True, though at times they went so high that you couldn't see anything beyond it, Max knew of the certain softness it held, and the sweet scent of her shampoo and delicate perfume comforts him the most enticing way. They quietly swayed to the beautiful song, their bodies simply perfect for each other.

Fran rubbed her hand in Max's arm. He was muscular, but they weren't so much that they boldly told everyone of its strength. He was strong, his arms said it and Fran felt the most protected when they wrap themselves around her. She always felt this sense of security when his hand held her own, or when he hugs her and his arms are around her, she felt invincible. Fran looked into Max's eyes and smiled. Oh those eyes, that warm olive green eyes. How many times has she seen love in those eyes? Too many times, though before they were married, she knew of the pain, the fear, the confusion they held… but love always surfaced. She loved the way those eyes showed his feelings, no matter how many times he would mask his face to keep his emotions, she knew well enough to see behind them. Maxwell had taken his tie off and had opened the top two buttons of his shirt, and she took in the spicy intoxicating scent of his cologne. She loved his scent; it was so special to her. Everything about Maxwell Sheffield was just perfect – they were perfect.

"Fran? I love you."

"I love you more Max. Always and forever."

And the snow fell outside, covering everything in white, the city's lights all turned on and brightly shining. A scene just like a fairytale's ending.

THE GIFT (sung by Jim Brickman and Martina McBride)

When the snow is fallin' down

Children laughing all around

Lights are turnin' on

Like a fairytale come true

Sitting by the fire we made

You're the answer when I pray

I would find someone

And baby, I found you

All I want is to hold you forever

All I need is you more everyday

You saved my heart from being broken apart

You gave your love away

I'm thankful everyday

For the gift

Watching as you softly sleep

What I'd give if I could keep

Just this moment

If only time stood still

But the colors fade away

And the years would make us gray

But baby in my eyes you'd still be beautiful

And all I want is to hold you forever

All I need is you more everyday

You saved my heart from being broken apart

You gave your love away

I'm thankful everyday

For the gift

And all I want is hold you forever

All I need is you more everyday

You saved my heart from being broken apart

You gave your love away

I can't find the words to say

And I'm thankful everyday

For the gift


End file.
